Noche de la Bestia
by Pato a secas
Summary: Un terrible virus a creado a la criatura más aterradora existente en el mundo y su deseo es destruir a la humanidad… nada puede detenerlo, absolutamente nada. Prepárate para la más horrible, imparable, tenebrosa y horrible amenaza existente. No, no es un fic de Zombies. Inspirado en la aterradora película Night of the Lepus.


_**La Noche de la Bestia**_

_Los derechos de Bleach son de Tite Kubo este fic es sin fines de lucro y las demas chorradas que tenemos que poner para que no se les ocurra demandarnos_

_**Terror 01**_

La pequeña ciudad de Karakura es como toda ciudad normal y corriente en cualquier país, con gente que va al trabajo, adolescentes y niños que van a sus escuelas o se escapan de ellas, no hay nada que pueda parecer anormal en una ciudad así y es lo más cierto. Exceptuando claro a un tipo llamado Kurotsuchi Mayuri, que era un científico algo loco de turno que se la pasaba todo el tiempo en su laboratorio para crear la mejor pero la mejor fórmula que pudiera hacer que las verduras rindieran más de lo que son normalmente y que sean capaces de crecer en cualquier ambiente y cualquier temperatura. Vamos, un científico loco pero por suerte sus plantas hasta el momento no desarrollaron mente propia ni decidieron destruir a la humanidad.

En otro lado de la ciudad también había una veterinaria llamada "Chappy Bunny Days" Un lugar que era regentado en parte por una amable veterinaria de baja estatura y cabello corto de ojos violetas. Kuchiki Rukia era una joven que recientemente se había graduado de veterinaria a los 22 años, una joven amable, simpática y claro está con uno que otro pretendiente que desearía todo para ser su novio o incluso su esposo, siempre y cuando pudiera pasar la terrible vigilancia que el hermano mayor de la chica solía poner cerca de ella. Claro, sin que se dé cuenta.

-Bien, todo parece estar bien.

-¿En serio doctora? –preguntó una señora.

-La próxima vez no le de chocolate a su perro, puede provocarle un serio daño.

-Sí, comprendo.

-Dele estas pastillas y recuerde, nada de dulces, es un perro no un niño.

La señora asintió mientras se llevaba a su perro pequinés que ladraba mientras se despedía de la chica que agitaba la mano a modo de despedida para luego suspirar y entrar en un pequeño cuarto que usaba como oficina para poner en la computadora una estación de radio (alabada sea la internet), luego sentarse y estirarse un poco. A veces se preguntaba por qué los dueños de perros eran tan, pero TAN irresponsables con ellos. Un animal no es un juguete y muchos eran regalados en los cumpleaños u otras festividades para luego ser abandonados en una caja de cartón… ni que hablar de los animalitos recién nacidos, no recordaba bien a cuantos había rescatado y buscado casas ese tiempo, estaba con la APA (asociación protectora de animales) y sentía que aunque poco, hacía una pequeña diferencia

-Ahora con ustedes la gran Artista Gumi Megpoid y su canción Ama No Jaku.

-Como me gusta esa canción –dijo alegremente mientras cerraba por un momento la puerta de la veterinaria y empezaba a tararearla para luego ponerse de pie y cantarla (aunque la voz de Rukia era más gruesa que la de la Artista y por ello sonaba pues… DESAFINADA).

Así estaba un minuto y medio cuando alguien abrió la puerta y se quedaba ahí en la entrada con una cara de WTF que la hizo paralizarse de golpe.

-Eh… ¿I-Interrumpo? –dijo la recién llegada.

-N-no, ¡nonono! Claro que no –dijo Rukia algo apenada, aunque ya era la quinta vez que la chica le pescaba cantando así-, ¿Cómo te fue Hinamori?

Momo Hinamori era la otra veterinaria con la que trabajaba, eran buenas amigas de la facultad y por eso juntas abrieron la veterinaria, ella hace no mucho había ido a una consulta externa que se trataba de un gato que al parecer estaba algo enfermo.

Por alguna razón al escuchar sobre cómo le fue le hizo que erizara la piel.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Rukia-, ¿cómo fue?

-El gato de la señorita Soi Fong estará bien –dijo ella-, solo fue un poco de diarrea, nada que una inyección y unos arañazos no solucionen –explicó mostrando su muñeca derecha donde había al menos tres rasguños.

-Oh…

-Creo que ese gato la tiene conmigo –dijo la chica quejándose mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio algo cansada, le gustaban los animales pero a veces…-, a ti no te hace nada.

Rukia sonrió condescendiente con su amiga.

Alguien entraba en la veterinaria.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

-Pues verá…

A su lado de quien hablaba estaba un perro Gran Danés que hacía todo lo posible para escapar de su dueño que apenas y lo controlaba, las dos veterinarias dedujeron de inmediato de que se trataba.

-¿Castración? –preguntó Rukia con los brazos cruzados

Esa era la vida de la joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas, una vida tranquila en lo que respecta, tenía ingresos buenos y no cobraba cuando tenía que tomar la terrible y difícil decisión de dormirlos porque tenían un mal incurable o ya eran muy viejitos sin contar que le dolía también a ella tener que hacerlo; en otras palabras Rukia adoraba a los animales, aunque claro que tenía uno en especial, un animal peludo y bonito a quien amaba más que a nadie, su animal preferido, peludito, pachoncito y tierno.

LOS CONEJOS.

Ella simplemente se desarmaba con ellos, su hocico en movimiento, sus orejas que se movían percibiendo el sonido y cuando se quedaban quietecitos de miedo. Eran totalmente adorables.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Hinamori mientras cerraban la veterinaria tras un día de trabajo.

-Hasta mañana Momo –dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Ah, se me olvidaba –dijo la chica acercándose-, ¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta?

Rukia no parecía entender.

-¿Ah?

Hinamori por poco y se tropieza.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas? Si te lo dije desde la semana pasada.

Rukia puso de pronto mala cara como si no supiera de que estaba hablando aunque eso era un mentira de lo que Hinamori tenía una leve idea de que se hiciera la desentendida.

-La Fiesta de compromiso de Matsumoto –dijo ella-, te lo estuve diciendo toda la semana pasada, incluso ella misma vino a la veterinaria para entregarnos las invitaciones.

-¿Se casa?

-Sí… con el señor Ichimaru.

-¡¿El cara de culebra?!

-Sé que tuviste algunos líos con él y todo pero es una buena persona (Muuuy en el fondo)

La morena parecía estar pensando un modo de desligarse de eso, no es que odiara hasta la médula al tipo, pero también sabía por qué su amiga insistía en que vaya, seguro le había hablado a uno de sus conocidos para que le hablara, Hinamori ya lo había intentado ¿cuántas? Ocho veces si recordaba y ya se las había arreglado para dar el esquinazo.

Porque ella no estaba para esas cosas de vida social.

-Pasado mañana estaré ocupada –dijo rápidamente la morena

Hinamori puso mala cara.

-¿Con qué?

-El señor Komam...

-¿El perro de Komamura (sin albur)? –Preguntó-, pero si hace un tiempo canceló la cita ¿recuerdas? Su perro esta mejor, solo fue un cólico.

-Ah, entonces, el caso del pájaro de…

-El pajarito del señor Zaraki (sin albur); su hija Yachiru lo dejó irse porque estaba con depresión como dijo ella.

-Entonces…

-El Ratón marica de Yumichika (Sin albur), ha aumentado de peso.

-Eh…

-¡No tienes excusas!

Rukia pensaba rápidamente.

-Te-tengo otros asuntos, hay papeles que llenar, recetas y…

-Kuchiki ó seriamente Momo interrumpiéndola usando su última y más arriesgada carta- ¿Aún no superas lo de Kurosaki-san?

Como si algo se prendiera en ella la morena mostró una terrible aura asesina.

-No, nonononono, no dije nada, nada –dijo temblando Hinamori.

-¿Cómo que no pude superarlo? Lo superé hace mucho

Por alguna razón parecía como si estuviera diciendo las cosas de boca para afuera, pero su amiga decidió aprovechar esto para hacer su jugada para convencerla de ir.

-En-tonces… ¿vamos? Siempre estás metida en el trabajo y mereces tener un poco de diversión

-…

La morena no parecía muy convencida.

-No te pienso presentar a nadie, ¿Si?

-¿En serio?

-Lo prometo…

Rukia se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos un instante.

-Está bien

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí! Ahora buenas noches –dijo tajante para marcharse a la estación de buses.

-Ah… buenas.

Tras que su amiga y compañera de trabajo se marchara Hinamori lanzó un suspiro de alivio; la verdad era que fue algo arriesgado hablarle de aquel chico a su amiga, después de todo ese mismo y la joven tuvieron una historia pasada… Kurosaki Ichigo, el eterno novio de Kuchiki Rukia desde el instituto; nadie hubiera creído que su relación hubiera acabado mal ya que ambos habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, se conocían a la perfección sin esa careta que suelen ponerse las parejas cuando salen como novios, a tal punto se conocían que incluso muchos de su facultad apostaban que iban incluso a terminar casados tras graduarse peor no ocurrió así.

Eso en verdad fue una pena, Hinamori recordaba como los veía riendo en el comedor mientras comparaban el sistema digestivo de un humano con el de un gorila para luego darse un beso (no negaba que los envidiaba esas veces) pero no todo puede durar para siempre y un incidente hizo que se separaran de forma abrupta, cruel y repentina. Lo sucedido entre ambos fue creciendo y cambiando de tono con el tiempo entre los que les conocían que aumentaban un poquito o modificaban algo hasta crear una bola enorme que era incontenible, porque todos sabían que aquel muchacho tenía muchas chicas detrás de él y aunque nunca les hizo caso o al menos eso parecía un día, justo un día cuando ella tuvo que irse por motivos de familia por tres días a su regreso una foto empezó a desfilar por todas las redes sociales que eran visitadas por los universitarios, y esa fue la de él sin camiseta durmiendo en la cama de Inoue Orihime junto con ella a su lado, que no solo estaba hasta la médula enamorada de aquel joven, sino que era la mejor amiga de Rukia en esos tiempos.

¿Ustedes que creen que pasó cuando Rukia supo lo de la foto? Después de todo una foto como esa haría estallar a cualquiera y la pequeña morena no fue la excepción, entró como un demonio en el aula donde Ichigo estaba pasando clases y aunque eso significara que la echaran del instituto directamente fue hacia él y le dio una bofetada que tal fuerza que lo hizo girar como trompo mientras le gritaba que lo odiaba; claro que Ichigo fue a buscarle para saber que pasaba y cuando ella le mostró al foto y él no supo cómo responderle las cosas empeoraron, ni que hablar de la otra chica, ella ni siquiera abrió la boca aunque el chico le pedía que le dijera algo a la morena,

Tras ese día Rukia no apareció un tiempo por la universidad y de no ser por Momo hubiera repetido el año, hasta que de pronto regresó con un aspecto mucho más serio que antes, más frío y como no, empezó a evitar a Ichigo de todos los modos sobre todo pasando el tiempo con ella y también, también se olvidó de que varios chicos le pidieron tener una cita, se centró en sus estudios y cuando se graduó estando Ichigo en el mismo pasó de largo de él como si no existiera y con eso… la historia de amor de Ichigo y Rukia (o como decían sus amigos IchiRuki) terminó definitivamente.

Hinamori sentía que Rukia debía darse otra oportunidad de enamorarse, sabía que la relación que ambos tuvieron fue más grande de lo que podía siquiera imaginar, pero conocer a alguien más, tener una cita… su amiga tenía derecho a ser feliz de nuevo y no solo dedicarse a su trabajo.

Sacó su celular y marcó un número

-¿Sí?

-¿Ashido?

-Ah, hola Hinamori, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Estás preparado para pasado mañana?

-Sí, voy a aparecer de modo casual y todo.

-Gracias, no te vas a arrepentir. Kuchiki es una persona muy bella y especial…

Bien, al menos la convenció de ir a la reunión, tal vez ahí por fin, por fin conseguiría un nuevo novio, un novio que le hiciera olvidar a Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**000**_

-Estoy en casa –dijo la morena entrando en su departamento, aunque este estaba completamente callado.

Ah sí, Rukia vive sola en su departamento, sola con su mascota que alegremente salía de su jaula para saludarla.

-Chappy, ¿cómo estás? –dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas para acariciar al roedor, un conejo de orejas caídas de color blanco con un antifaz café claro que a diferencia de muchos conejos parecía estar muy a gusto teniendo a una humana cerca.

El conejo se dejó acariciar el hocico para luego de un brinco subirse a sus brazos.

-Lindo pequeño -dijo ella para levantarse y encender la radio porque el televisor ahora mismo estaba seguramente con el noticiero y ella ya tenía suficiente con su trabajo como para saber lo que pasaba en el mundo y su ciudad sobre protestas, robos y demás.

-Ahora sigue el tema… Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain esta vez cantado por Lily y Kagamine Rin.

_Oh, me duele el dolor es tan malo  
¿Por qué me duele tan mal como esto?  
Ah, quiero decirte lo mucho que me duele  
Quiero que seas el único que lo sepa…_

Haber escuchado de aquel chico no negó que le hizo recordar cosas amargas, pero seguramente era el único modo de que ella aceptara, Hinamori se arriesgó mucho porque le último que le habló de aquel chico terminó en el suelo viendo estrellas. Seguro ella junto con Matsumoto estaban de nuevo confabulando para que ella tuviera una cita porque no tuvo ninguna hasta ahora tras el rompimiento, por desgracia ellas no lograrían su objetivo y ella lo sabía bien porque… porque desde aquel día ella se había cerrado al amor definitivamente.

_No te acerques, no te acerques  
No dejes que te emociones…  
No me importa, no le hagas caso,  
Deja de gritar en tu cabeza  
Vete. Vete, sí… Me iré en el aire muy pronto  
Así que finge normalidad y soporta... ¿Sí?_

No es que estuviera haciendo caso al lema "Mientras más conozco a las personas más quiero a mi perro (en su caso conejo)" pero es que lo sucedido con ese chico la golpeó de tal manera que la hizo un poco insegura en cuestiones sentimentales. Abreviando, creía que cualquier chico le podía hacer lo mismo en cualquier momento si a ella se le ocurría abrirle su corazón.

-Tú qué crees Chappy –le habló a su conejo-, ¿voy o no voy?

La respuesta del conejo fue sacudir su cabeza algo que ella interpretó como un sí.

-Espero que tengas razón o caso contrario no cenaras ese día nada.

La canción se interrumpía de pronto.

-Interrumpimos la programación de la radio por un aviso: Un camión que transportaba varias jaulas con conejos y liebres acaba de sufrir un accidente en la carretera cerca de Karakura siendo muchos de ellos liberados y se dirigen a la ciudad, se pide a las personas que tengan cuidado con ellos ya que la sociedad protectora de animales ha indicado que la recolección de los animales puede tardar un poco, eviten que sus invernaderos estén abiertos, serán animales adorables y todo pero también son una plaga para cualquier cultivo… se estima que los roedores son aproximadamente 100…

El celular de Rukia comenzaba a sonar, Hinamori era la que estaba al habla.

-¿Sabes lo de las noticias? –le preguntó.

-Sí.

-Parece que estaremos ocupadas toda la mañana siguiente.

-Eso parece.

-¿Por qué suenas tan feliz?

-Por nada.

_**(**__En el laboratorio del Científico loco de turno__**)**_

-¡Lo logré! –gritaba un tipo con una máscara de calaca- la hormona está lista, ¡Seré famoso!

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, el clásico científico loco de cualquier ciudad normal había logrado su objetivo, una poderosa encima que era capaz de hacer crecer a las verduras al doble de velocidad, en cualquier clima, en cualquier temporada del año y de modo barato; cualquiera diría que con eso el hambre del mundo acabaría y de paso él se volvería famoso, pero estaba planeando venderla a un empresario cuando lo terminara. Claro que hizo uno que otro experimento con la hormona y tenía resultados efectivos, aunque cuando las verduras eran consumidas por otro animal que no fuera un ser humano sucedían algunas cosas raras, como por ejemplo que se volvían agresivos y empezaban a ganar un curioso gusto por la carne humana.

El científico como todo científico loco tenía una hija sexy y esa era Kurotsuchi Nemu, una chica un poco inexpresiva que acataba fielmente todas las indicaciones de su padre aunque este le gritaba mucho y todo que debido a tanto estrés de tener que ayudarle con los experimentos empezó a tener le hobbie de cultivar plantas y verduras en el jardín trasero de la casa que se había convertido en un lindo huerto o al menos eso fue hasta ahora.

-Esto, Mayuri-sama –hablaba la chica mientras recogía algunos tubos de ensayo-, ¿ha logrado solucionar los efectos secundarios?

-HMP –se quejó el científico loco-, los vegetales que se traten con esta encima son para humanos, NO PARA ANIMALES.

-Pero Mayuri-sama… alguien podría darle de comer esas verduras a sus mascotas y podría haber problemas, la vaca que usó de pruebas… nos costó al menos veinte escopetazos detenerla (¡NO AL MALTRATO ANIMAL!)

-¡YA LO SOLUCIONARÉ DESPUÉS! –gritó molesto-, ahora solo debo esperar a que las verduras del huerto muestren los resultados cuando vengan los accionistas y…

-¿Mi huerto?

-¿¡Y por qué crees que te dejé hacer un huerto niña tonta!?

Nemu suspiró algo dolida por esas palabras, pero sabía bien ocultarlo. Cuando termine todo eso de accionistas, dinero y demás se encargaría de poner nuevas cosas y desechar las otras. No creía que pudiera salir nada malo.

Esto, ¿dije que la casa del científico loco estaba cerca de la carretera donde se estrelló el camión?

Porque ahora mismo varios conejitos se acercaban al mismo… Y tenían hambre.

_**Esta aterradora historia continuará…**_

_Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? La verdad es que quise recordar buenos momentos cuando escribía sin ton ni son aparte de olvidarme del tarado de mi ex-marido. Así que les dejo este pequeño fic que es corto, está basado en una película como puse arriba y en verdad es terrorífica. (LOL)_

_Espero que me sigan y hasta la que viene._

_Atte: Pato._


End file.
